


Storms

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Spencer Reid, Arrested Dean Winchester, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), M/M, Storm - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Reid and Morgan chase Sam and Dean through the woods, they get caught in a storm. They all split up and end up in caves, Dean being stuck with Morgan and Sam being stuck with Reid. They get stuck there until the storm passes.Trigger WarningAnxiety
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

"Where did they go?" Derek asked, stopping running through the forest. 

"I don't...I don't know," Reid said, panting. "I...I lost track of them." 

"Take a breath, Pretty Boy," Derek said to Reid, who nodded and leaned against the tree behind him. "Take it easy. Breathe. Take a minute." 

"I hate running," Reid said, still panting and putting his hand over his heart. "I really do. Why do people...why do people need to run? We should outlaw running and invent teleporting."

"I'm sure if anyone would invent teleporting, it would be you," Derek said with a smile. 

Reid holstered his gun and run his hands through his hair with shaky hands. 

"How are you even...allowed in the field?" Derek asked. 

"Because...I'm smarter than most I guess," Reid said, trying to catch his breathe. 

"True. When we get back, I need to teach you how to run," Derek said. 

"I appreciate that, Morgan," Reid said, still catching his breath and Derek nodding. "Where do you think they went?" 

"I don't know," Derek said as he looked around. 

"We should get back to the rest of the team," Reid said. "Being lost in these woods isn't a good thing to do, especially when there's two serial killers out here." 

"FBI! Freeze!" Derek yelled before running after one of the guys. 

"You go. I'll...I'll catch up," Reid said, panting still. 

Reid leaned against the tree behind him before hearing a twig snap. His attention immediately got drawn before seeing a squirrel running away from him. 

"I hate the woods," Reid said to himself before trying his radio. "What the? No signal?" 

Reid tried to get a signal through the radio but failed. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously before pocketing the radio. He pulled out his phone and immediately got no signal. 

"I really hate the woods," Reid said anxiously before shoving his phone in his pocket and grabbing the radio to try again. 

Reid heard another sound and ignored it, throwing it off as a squirrel again. He got startled by a pain in the back of his shoulder, him falling on the ground half unconscious. 

Reid tried to see who was standing above him but only saw blurs before he completely blacked out. 

——

"I bet you enjoy this, seeing me in handcuffs," he said with a smirk, struggling against the handcuffs slightly. 

"Where's your brother, huh, Dean? Where's Sam?" Derek asked as he dragged Dean back to where Reid was. 

"Hell if I know," Dean said, scoffing. "But feel free to look for him though. I'll just wait right here. Feel free to leave the handcuff keys too."

"Funny," Derek said with a glare. "Reid?! Where you at?!" 

"Oh come on," Dean said with an annoyed tone, staring at the sky and seeing it getting dark. 

"Reid?!" Derek yelled as he looked around, still keeping a tight grip on Dean. "Come on! Where are you?! I know your skinny, anemic ass didn't go that far!" 

"Can we find your friend already? I don't wanna be stuck in the forest during a storm," Dean said with a glare. "Did it once, didn't like it."

"When did you get stuck in the woods during a storm?" Derek asked, not really interested in an answer as he continued looking for Reid. 

"Never mind," Dean said quietly, Derek being able to tell it was a sensitive topic. 

"Reid!" Derek yelled before seeing the radio on the ground. 

"What?" Dean asked before Derek picked up the radio. 

"Reid! Where are you?!" Derek yelled, Dean being able to tell he was getting worried. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as it started to rain before looking at Derek. "We better get somewhere without rain and fast. I've been hypothermic before, it's not fun." 

"Did you do something?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. 

"Did Sam do this?" Derek asked. 

"How am I supposed to know?! After you two chased us out of that house, we had to split up," Dean said with a glare. "Can we please go somewhere without rain?"

Derek glared but nodded, knowing they would just have to wait out the storm before heading back. 

"I saw a cave about two minutes back," Dean said, Derek nodding. 

Dean sighed as Derek grabbed his arm and they startled walking. 

"I hope you're okay, Sammy," Dean said to himself with a concerned tone. 

"I hope you're okay, Reid," Derek said quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid woke up slowly, his vision still blurry and unfocused. He went to get up but felt he was handcuffed and jumped when he saw Sam sitting in front of a fire. 

"Relax," Sam said with a soft tone. "The handcuffs are just a precaution. I took your gun too, just so you know."

"Sam Winchester," Reid said anxiously, trying to move away from him but having no luck.

"Yup," Sam said, putting another piece of wood in the fire. "The fires not that great but it'll hopefully last throughout the night so we don't freeze." 

"Where are we?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"A cave," Sam said as he looked around. "There's a lot of caves around here. With the storm and everything, I figured it would be best that we were, you know, alive."

Reid nodded hesitantly and adjusted his position as he leaned against the cave wall.

"What's going through your head right now?" Sam asked. 

"W-What?" Reid asked. 

"What's going through your head right now?" Sam repeated. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I'm just trying to make conversation since we're gonna be here a while." 

"I...I wish I wasn't handcuffed," Reid said hesitantly, his voice completely anxious. 

Sam nodded and got up, Reid's anxiety skyrocketing as he got closer. 

"No. Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Reid said anxiously as he closed his eyes before hearing a clicking sound. 

Reid hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Sam pocketing the handcuffs and sitting back down across from him. Reid rubbed his wrists and looked at Sam again. 

"Why would you..." Reid trailed off, completely confused at the fact that Sam get untied him. 

"The handcuffs were only a precaution," Sam said, leaning against the wall tiredly. "Besides, I have your gun and you have no weapons. There's no point in keeping you handcuffed. It's not like we're going anywhere anyway. We're probably gonna be stuck here until morning when the storm is supposed to be gone."

Reid nodded slightly and sighed. 

"So you're an FBI agent," Sam said, Reid nodding slightly. "What's that like?"

"I work for the BAU; the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Reid said hesitantly. "I like it."

"What does the BAU do?" Sam asked. 

"We compile profiles for serial killers, murderers, sadists, etc," Reid explained. 

"Profiles? Do you have one on me and Dean?" Sam asked, Reid nodding hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Um..." Reid said, not sure if he wanted to tell Sam but didn't want to risk getting him upset. "We profiled you two as sociopaths. You kill and torture people."

"We hunt monsters," Sam said, Reid frozen. 

"Monsters?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah, monsters. Demons. Ghosts. Vampires. Anything and everything basically," Sam said. 

——

"Ain't this fun?" Dean said with a smirk as he sat on the floor in the cave. "If only Sam were here, we could braid his hair, have a sleepover."

Derek tried hid his smirk before sitting down on the ground. 

"The news said that the storm would be over tomorrow morning so we just have to wait it out," Derek said before grabbing the walkie talkie. "While I try to get a signal or something." 

"Do you think you'll even get a signal?" Dean asked. 

"No idea but I have to try," Derek said, rubbing his eyes before talking into the radio. "Hotch? JJ? Rossi? Emily? Anyone? Do you copy?"

Derek rubbed his eyes after hearing static. 

"You...uh...mentioned being trapped in the woods during a storm earlier," Derek said. 

"Yeah," Dean said quietly. 

"What was that like?" Derek asked. 

"Do you even care?" Dean asked. 

"I wanna know if we'll actually survive so yes, I care," Derek said. 

"It was when Sam and I were kids," Dean said quietly. "Our dad...he...he decided it was a good idea to drug us...and then bring us into the middle of the woods. When we woke up...there was a note saying 'either find your way out of this forest or die trying'. So...yeah...dad didn't win any father of the year awards."

"I'm sorry," Derek said with a sincere tone. 

"I nearly caught hypothermia because I wanted to make sure Sam was warm. I gave him my jacket. After we made our way out of the woods...we got back to my dad and...hell, the first thing he said wasn't 'I'm glad you two are okay' but 'go put this in the trunk' and handed me a duffle bag," Dean said, scoffing. "That's why we wear like seven layers at once now." 

Dean sighed. 

"Can you uncuff me now or something?" Dean asked. 

"I don't trust you with a crayon, let alone without handcuffs," Derek said with a glare. 

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Dean whined. "It's a freaking thunderstorm."

Derek sighed before hesitantly getting up and unlocking the handcuffs. 

"Don't worry. I'll behave," Dean said with a smirk, Derek rolling his eyes and sitting back down across from him. 

"Will Sam hurt Reid?" Derek asked hesitantly. 

"Your friend?" Dean asked as he rubbed his arms, Derek nodding. "No. He shouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

"When is this storm gonna end?" Dean complained as he rocked back and forth slightly. 

"I said tomorrow morning," Derek said. "We just have to wait it out."

"It's so far though," Dean complained before pulling out his phone. 

Derek looked at him, Dean freezing. 

"What? I'm bored," Dean said blankly. 

"This is so not how I thought my night would go," Derek said to himself before rubbing his eyes, keeping the gun in his hand still pointed at Dean. 

"Come on," Dean complained as he searched for a signal, holding his phone in the air. "Come on. One bar. Please." 

"If you can get a signal, I'll be impressed," Derek said, half wanting Dean to get a signal so they could get out of there. 

"Me too," Dean said as he walked around the cave. 

"You're very persistent," Derek said with a glare, keeping his eyes on Dean to make sure he didn't try to pull anything. 

"Thank you," Dean said. 

"Hello, Dean," a voice said from next to Derek, who quickly got off the floor. 

"Cas," Dean said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone," Castiel said awkwardly, Derek pointing his gun at Cas. "Who is this?"

"FBI," Dean said. "Don't hurt him, just...knock him out."

Castiel nodded before grabbing Derek's gun and touching his forehead. Derek fell on the floor of the cave, Dean sighing in relief. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Castiel said. "I was with Jack. We've been trying to get his powers functioning because he can't really control them-"

Castiel got cut off by Dean tackling him in a hug. 

"Dean? Are you alright?" Castiel asked. 

"Glad you're here," Dean said, digging his face into Cas' shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, man." 

"FBI doesn't usually phase you," Castiel said. "Did something happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No. No. No. _He_ didn't," Dean said, his voice slightly anxious. 

"Someone did," Castiel said, Dean nodding with slightly watering eyes. "Who?"

"My dad," Dean said, his voice breaking. "This whole thing has just...reminded me of... _that_...night. I...I could've died, Cas. And my dad didn't care. He didn't..."

"Dean. Dean. Breathe," Castiel said, grabbing his hands. "Just breathe. You're okay. Your father is gone. He's in Hell and he's staying there."

Dean nodded, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Um...S-Sam...Sam's...somewhere," Dean said anxiously. "Can you find him?"

"Of course," Castiel said before looking down at an unconscious Derek on the ground. "What do we do with him?"

"I have a plan," Dean said. "It'll involve a lot of teleporting, though."

"Okay," Castiel said before they disappeared from the cave. 

——

"You doing okay?" Sam asked, seeing Reid rocking back and forth slightly. 

"Fine," Reid said anxiously. "Rocking back and forth can help relax someone's anxiety during a stressful situation. And since I'm in a...stressful situation, this is helping."

"I'm not judging you," Sam said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just making sure you're okay."

"Why do you care? You're a serial killer," Reid said hesitantly. 

"We're still stuck together," Sam said. "I need someone to talk to."

"Is that why you haven't killed me already?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"I'm not gonna kill you," Sam said sadly, rubbing his eyes. 

"Torture me then?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"I'm not gonna do that either. Just...chill," Sam said before hearing footsteps. 

"Sammy," Dean said as he ran over to Sam. 

"Dean? How did you find us?" Sam asked as he hugged his brother. 

Reid's blood went cold when he realized he was now trapped with _two_ serial killers. He froze and couldn't move as he watched the two brothers, his mind racing about everything that could happen to him. 

"Cas," Dean said with a smile. "Cas is the reason."

"Can we go home now?" Sam asked tiredly. "I'm getting a headache from not eating."

"Yeah. Yeah. Come on. Let's go," Dean said. 

"Wait. What about him?" Sam asked, referring to Reid. 

"I got that covered," Dean said with a smile, Reid flinching. 

——

"Reid...Reid...Reid..." a voice called out. 

"Wha..." Reid mumbled as he started waking up. 

Reid flinched and scrambled away from the person in front of him, him now getting tangled up in blankets. 

"Woah. Reid. Relax," Derek said. "It's me. It's Morgan. Derek Morgan. Relax. Breathe."

"What happened?" Reid asked anxiously before realizing he was on a bed. "What the..."

Reid looked at Derek for answers, him shrugging. 

"I just woke up here," Derek said. "Found you asleep next to me and...here we are."

"Where are we?" Reid asked. 

"It looks like a hotel room maybe," Derek said before looking around. 

Derek saw a note on the table and hesitantly walked over. He grabbed it. 

"You're welcome for the lift. I'd stay there until the storms over but at least you'll have a decent cellphone signal while you wait. And Pay Per View. And a comfy bed. Signed, your friendly neighborhood serial killers," Derek read. 

"We should call the team and let them know we're okay," Reid said, Derek nodding awkwardly.


End file.
